


Brille

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky's eyesight is getting in the way of his signing autographs. Now he's scrawled over Jan's name and he's in big trouble. For subtlemagic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtlemagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subtlemagic).



"Look, man, I know you're the lead singer and all but could you try not to completely obliterate everyone else's name with your own?"

"Huh?" Franky asked, startled by Linke actually talking to him and not a fan. He almost flushed at how stupid he sounded and instead smiled at the girl standing nervously in front of him as he took the picture she held in her hands from her. She giggled and smiled back.

"There you go doing it again," Linke muttered. Franky, midway through the 'z' at the beginning of his last name, jerked his hand. He covered his mistake with another smile and handed the picture back to the fan. She was pretty, in a very uninteresting way. Not too tall, not too short, with blonde hair and a big chest. More T:Mo's type than his, he guessed, seeing as he was having trouble making out what her face looked like.

"What did I do?" Franky asked, turning as much as he could to look at Linke without pausing in greeting their fans and signing the various pictures and paraphernalia that were being handed to him. The meet and greet had only been going on for thirty minutes and he was already a bit tired of this. He was tired from the show already and now they were signing non-stop as they had been for almost an hour now.

Actually, he and T:Mo were the ones doing most of the signing. Linke was getting a huge amount of girls, too, and David was too far away down the table for Franky to be sure but he _thought_ the guitarist was getting a lot, too. He just couldn't see him very well from this angle. In fact, there were only two people in the band not doing much signing and they were both to Franky's left.

"Nothing," Linke said with a derisive snort. "You've just managed to write over Juri and Jan's names five times each. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doing it on purpose. Jan certainly thinks so."

Franky glanced over at the ninja boy only to find that he was being fiercely glared at. He peered down at the card Linke was now signing. Had he really written on top of ninja boy's name? He couldn't tell, in all honesty. Linke had already passed the card on to T:Mo and T:Mo wasn't paying a lick of attention to their conversation as he scribbled his name passed the card down to David. Franky could feel Jan's eyes on him and he was plainly scared. Jan might be shy but he didn't like his spotlight being stolen when he did have it and Franky was hard-pressed to remember whether Jan had even _gotten_ five signatures so far.

"Are you sure?" he asked in an anxious undertone. Linke raised his eyebrows and smiled as he took the poster Franky handed down.

"Not at all. I decided I'd freak you out for the fun of it." Linke laughed softly, enough that the girls standing in front of didn't notice. "Of course, you did and now Jan's pissed."

"I didn't mean to," Franky told him.

"Does it matter if you did?"

Now Franky was worried.

"What do you think he'll do?" he asked Linke. "I swear, I didn't mean to. I just can't really see anything right now."

"So put your glasses on."

"I didn't bring them," Franky lied. He hated those glasses; they make him look so nerdy. He didn't want the fans to know he wore them, it wasn't cool.

"Except you did," Linke said smoothly. "They're in your bag, under the table." Darn him for being so observant, Franky thought.

"I'm not putting them on."

"Then you can explain to Jan why you decided to sabotage his autograph. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about it." Linke smiled again and this time Franky felt a chill go down his spine. 

"He's not going to do anything to me, is he?" he fretted. "I wasn't trying to sabuh-sabuh-whatever him."

"Sabotage," Linke repeated. "Your vocabulary's horrible."

Franky's cheeks pinked. Great, now Linke thought he was stupid. He knew what sabotage meant, he'd just never used it in a sentence before.

"Franky, word of advice: put your glasses on before you do it again," Linke said. Franky couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, fretting as he was over not having locked his suitcase before he left his room. He was making a mental inventory of everything he'd brought, wondering if there was anything he could give Jan to appease him or, barring that, wondering what he needed to consider permanently missing.

Juri leaned over to mutter something in Linke's ear. The guitarist laughed.

"Just add the apron that girl gave him and I'm all set," Linke said. Franky, confused, stared at him. 

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

Linke sighed long-sufferingly.

"It's nothing. Now, put your glasses on."

ØØØ

Linke's head was spinning. He felt almost dizzy sitting so close to Franky, the singer's right arm only centimeters away from him. He was pleased that he'd actually convinced Franky to wear the glasses and a bit disturbed by the fact that they were such a serious turn on. There was no reason for them to be: Linke didn't have a glasses fetish that he knew of. Franky just looked absolutely adorable with them on. Linke was determined to find a way to get him to wear them more often, even if it meant bringing Jan into the equation.

ØØØ

Franky stepped out of the shower to find there weren't any towels. He was confused, seeing as there normally were towels in the bathrooms at the hotels they stayed out, but he shrugged it off, assuming that they were in the bedroom somewhere. He'd never seen towels left in the bedroom before but he hadn't stayed in a whole lot of hotels before he joined the band, either.

Except, there weren't any towels in the bedroom. Franky checked everywhere before he realized something else was amiss.

His clothes were gone, as was his suitcase. Sitting on top of his bed, folded up in a surprisingly neat pile, was the chef's apron that fan had given him. Franky picked it up. Something clattered to the floor but he ignored it. He couldn't see what it was anyway.

With a sigh, Franky realized he couldn't make out the words on the front of the apron. A blur of white, a red border, and a black background, that was all he could see. It was very much a possibility that the guys had switched it out with something a great deal more racy and inappropriate than the scrolling "Chefs du monde" script on the front. At least, he hoped it was the guys that had done this, since he really wasn't in the mood for any crazy fan antics tonight.

The key lock clicked and Franky spun around, clutching the apron to his more southern regions. His foot brushed against something plastic. His glasses. Franky grabbed them, putting them on quickly. 

Not quickly enough, it seemed, seeing as a black figure was suddenly sitting on the other bed, smirking up at him. Ninja boy without his mask. Franky struggled to remember his real name. He didn't know who'd said it first but the nickname had stuck with the rest of the guys.

"What did you do with my clothes?" Franky demanded. His voice sounded shrill even to himself. "And where are the towels from the bathroom?"

Jan grinned maddeningly and shrugged. "Why? Did you need them for something?"

"I'd like to get dressed," Franky said.

"But you are dressed," Jan told him, still smiling. "Not very well and not in anything I'd wear, but definitely in clothes."

Franky gulped in air, trying to keep from panicking. So Jan had taken his clothes, all of them. He could just…borrow some from the other guys. T:Mo wasn't that far off from his size. He just had to call T:Mo and find out where he was, that was all. Franky glanced around, looking for his phone. He had left it on the nightstand.

It was gone, too. Franky ignored Jan sitting there smiling and picked up the hotel phone. He started punching numbers before he even put it to his ear. Franky frowned when he didn't hear anything. He pressed the bar down. The dial tone never came. Franky put the receiver down and picked up the cable that led into the wall. It came up easily, as though it had been-

"Jan!" he yelped.

"What?" Jan asked cheerfully.

"Why is the phone disconnected?!"

"Did you need it?"

"No!" Franky snapped, "no, I didn't need it all! You just took my clothes and all the towels and now you're holding me hostage in the room and-"

"I'm not holding you hostage," Jan said, as though he had had no such idea. "You can leave any time you want. I was kind of counting on it."

"You did all this so you could have the room to yourself?" Franky asked in disbelief. "You threw out all my clothes and stole my phone so I'd leave you alone? You're insane, Jan!"

"I didn't steal anything! Your stuff's in Linke's room."

"Linke's room? Why is my stuff _there_?"

"Because you're sharing a room with him," Jan said, sounding like he was explaining something to a particularly slow child. "So he was nice enough to take your suitcase and your clothes and your precious little phone with him when he was in here."

"And when was that?" Franky squeaked. Linke had taken his stuff without telling him? That actually kind of made sense.

"When you were in the shower, duh," Jan explained.

"So where are the towels?" Franky's breathing was almost back to normal. Jan wasn't taking some crazy revenge on him after all.

"Oh, I threw them out the window," Jan said with a sugary smile.

ØØØ

"The minute I get my clothes back, I'm telling T:Mo his DJ's crazy," Franky told himself as he walked down the hallway. Jan had given him the number to Linke and David's room and Franky was hoping he hadn't simply been lied to. Parading through the hotel hallways in an apron that only covered his front half and his ugly glasses was humiliating enough, surely Jan wasn't that evil that he'd have Franky banging on some old lady's door. Ninja boy wasn't that messed up, was he?

Needless to say, Franky wasn't feeling good about knocking on a random door.

The door opened and Franky thanked his lucky stars that it was someone he actually knew.

"Hello? Whoa," Linke said, his eyes almost popping out of his skull as he looked Franky up and down.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure. I think you've got the wrong room number. It's not my birthday until next month-" Linke began. He was grinning, so Franky hoped he was joking. Things weren't really seeming funny to him right then.

"Please let me in," Franky pleaded, the desperation obvious in his voice. "Don't make me stay out here."

"Where's my suitcase?" Franky asked when Linke moved aside and he was finally out of the hallway. He didn't notice the interested glance Linke gave his bare backside. "I'd really like to put some real clothes back on."

"Uh." Linke coughed. "I don't have your clothes."

"You don't?!" Franky squeaked, his eyes going wide. He sat down on the edge of the near bed, putting his face in his hands. "Ah! No, no, no! This is horrible. Jan said you had my clothes. You have to have my clothes."

It was only then that Franky noticed Linke was sitting not two centimeters away from him. Leaning inwards, he might add.

"Um, Linke?" he asked as the bassist leaned closer. Franky had entertained thoughts of this sort of thing, of course he had, it was Chris after all, the guy he'd initially chatted to online with because he'd thought him hot; however, that was in his own head, in his fantasies, not in his reality, when he was sitting on Linke's bed half-naked!

"Shh," Linke whispered, leaning even closer. He pressed a finger to Franky's lips, obviously not noticing that Franky was freaking out right next to him.

The kiss was anything but unexpected. Linke cupped Franky's jaw, tilting his head till his warm lips brushed against Franky's. Franky pressed back, his hands drifting up to Linke's neck and his black hair. Linke's other hand was moving, running over Franky's chest. He brushed over Franky's nipple, twisting it in a way that sent shocks of pleasure straight to Franky's hardening erection.

Franky reached his hand up to remove his glasses when Linke stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Linke rasped, a bit out of breath. _From kissing me_, Franky's head provided unhelpfully. If this was just an elaborate joke between Jan and Linke, he was so screwed. There was no way he was going to stop now with his secret crush pushing him back onto the bed, pressing down on his hip with those calloused fingers.

"I'm taking my glasses off."

"Don't," Linke said, tugging on Franky's hip. He kissed Franky, moving his own tongue with Franky's in a sinuous dance of pure muscle. "You look hot."

Franky wasn't going to argue with that. In fact, arguing anything was the furthest thing from his mind. Linke's shirt had come off and his pale as moonlight skin was intoxicating to look at, and even more intoxicating to feel. Franky ran his hand down Linke's chest, starting at his collarbones and moving down across his sternum to his navel. Linke was warm, a bit soft to the touch, and so very, very thin. Franky entertained the thought of making him lunch someday and actually getting him to eat all of it. He was terribly skinny.

Linke breathed behind Franky's ear and licked a tiny line up the back of it, making Franky squirm. The apron had shifted up, now covering very little of his body and certainly not the parts he was most interested in covering. Linke moved and his knee slid between Franky's thighs, putting enough weight down to press into the bed. Franky gasped and squirmed again as it put pressure on his hard cock. Linke sucked on his earlobe, tugging the sensitive skin with his teeth, making Franky whimper and rock his hips upwards.

That made Linke rock his downwards. Suddenly Franky was having a hard time breathing as he let out a delectable moan. He dug his nails into Linke's waist, trying to hold onto something that would keep that wonderful pressure in place. Franky heard Linke chuckle, more of a ragged laugh than an amused sound. Franky found himself face to face with Linke's neck, the frame of his glasses brushing against Linke's ink. It was a heady feeling, being so close to Chris, knowing that Linke wanted him just as much as he wanted Linke.

"Should we get some-?" Franky asked, leaving the question open-ended. It was embarrassing to have to ask but it would hurt badly if he didn't.

Linke laughed, the vibrations from his vocal cords shaking Franky's glasses. He breathed out, the warm air tickling behind Franky's ear.

"I'm not exactly ready for that," he said. A pang shot through Franky's chest. Not ready? What did that _mean_?

"Oh. That's cool. I'll just get going then," Franky said quietly. His face felt like someone had thrown acid on him, the burn eating all the way down to his heart. He stiffened, about to pull away when Linke's arms locked on either side of his head.

"I didn't say I wanted to stop."

Linke wrapped his hand around both their erections and began stroking with a steady rhythm that had Franky gasping and seeing stars. He arched up, bucking into Linke's groin as Linke stroked faster, squeezing their cocks together, the precome slicking down to cover Franky's aching cock, making the friction all the sweeter. Franky's breath came shorter and shorter as electric currents surged through him. He bit his lip as he came, swallowing his cry of pleasure until he heard Linke come as well, collapsing on top of him and rolling off instantly to keep from crushing him. 

Franky came down from his orgasm to find Linke running his calloused fingers down his face.

"What brought that on?" Franky asked, feeling mellow enough not to be embarrassed by the question. "I came in here to get my clothes and all of a sudden you were on me."

"You look good with glasses," Linke said, laughing softly. "Extremely good."

"Oh." Franky was quiet after that, reveling in the feeling of Linke's fingers tracing down his neck and spinning circles on his chest. He felt relaxed, warm, and wanted. They stayed that way for a while, touching each other lightly, hesitantly, almost as if neither could truly believe this was happening. In the end, it was difficult for Franky to pull himself away from the warmth and the relaxation but he had to ask:

"Um…if you don't have my clothes, where are they?"

For that, Linke did not have an answer.

ØØØ

"Okay, so are you going to tell me how you got the room to yourself?" T:Mo prodded Jan. He was curious to be honest. He had only agreed to play on this trip because Jan had said he could find a way of securing a room without alerting Franky or Juri to the more private activities of their little group. They had played a hand game to pick roommates this time to be fair and keep from tipping anyone off but Linke had refused to give up his for the night, saying he didn't want to find anything _out of place_ on the sheets in the morning.

Jan looked up from his place between David's thighs. He smiled, licking a trail of fire up the inside of the guitarist's thighs, making even T:Mo shudder in the process.

"It's a secret," he said, his eyes glittering with a mysterious shine, and went back to making David happy.


End file.
